cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheUnnamedOne
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will you the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! Joseph Keller vs. Josef Keller Hello TheUnnamedOne, Thank you for your attempt to make sure the CoH contact section is complete, but you'll find that the actual name of the contact you wanted to add is Josef Keller, not Joseph Keller. Additionally, when adding a templated mission, you do not need to copy the info from the template. For example, in the case of Template:Mission Badge Spirit Warrior, all that you need to do to include it is type in the place it belongs. This allows the mission to be edited in just one place, yet included in all contacts that have the mission. If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a note on my Talk page. --StarGeek 15:37, 2 September 2006 (PDT) Infected Anti-Serum vs Idol of Lughebu Did you mean to replace the first with the second, or add the second? You did the former, but the latter would have made more sense. - Sister Leortha 06:15, 10 September 2006 (PDT) Templates There's several different ways. First, check the Help link on the left side. The preloaded data section of that page has the most commonly used stuff (I click that link several times a day while editing). Second, go to your preference page (link in upper right corner) and click the search section. There you can add templates to your normal search, making them easier to find. Finally, you can click on the Special Pages link below the Search box. Click on the All Pages link, and then select Template namespace from the drop down box. This will let you browse through ALL the templates. It's actually not as useful. Myself, the help link (Useful templates link after that is where I try to collect the most useful ones) and setting my search to search templates is what I find the most useful. The Category:Common Mission Templates (category deleted, see here instead) is getting hard to read, so I'm getting ready to sort those out by level. I'm guessing that most missions will end up there, because they are shared between so many contacts. For example, the mission you just added to Josef Keller (has the line break-in at the Paragon City Museum of History) is also shared between Dr. Cheng (which I knew, since I had entered it (edit: my bad, I know I have screenshots of this mission, but I didn't add it)) and Piper Irving (which I didn't know, found it by searching). Usually, before I add a mission, I'll pick a couple of fairly unique words out of the briefing and try to see if the mission is elsewhere (in this case, Museum and History). Easiest thing to do at that point is to make any changes needed and lift it out of there and put it in the new spot. Harder would be to make it a seperate template, but it works better that way in the long run. --StarGeek 19:47, 10 September 2006 (PDT)